Unexpected
by DoctorWhoObsessed7
Summary: This is a story about Sam, Dean, and a new female hunter Cecilia. Will Sam be able to push aside his fear of hurting people he loves enough to be with Cecilia? Will Dean be able to put up with a rivalry between him and a girl who may be better than him? Read and Review! Set during Season 2, after John's death, but before Dean's deal!


Author's note: Welcome to my story! I started this story because I am in major love with Supernatural, and I think it's kind of a travesty that the guys never seem to have a female counterpart for long. I've set it somewhere in season 2, after John is dead (sad!) and before Dean makes his deal. I hope you all like it but I won't know unless you review! To all those waiting for Blindsided to be updated, I promise a new chapter is coming soon! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but our new female hunter friend!

Chapter 1:

Sam's POV:

One thing I knew for certain, was that I was going to kill my brother.

Dean had once again managed to get me tangled up in the most ridiculous hunt ever, one that I was beginning to think we wouldn't be able to escape from. We'd come to Minnesota to hunt a specific nest of vampires that had been giving locals trouble recently, and it wasn't going well. They were rowdy, noisy, liquor-loving, the typical vampire type. We'd tracked them down to the bar they frequented, hoping to tail them home and make a plan from there. Somewhere along the way they'd recognized us, and long story short we were now speeding away fast as we could. The vampires were surrounding us, managing somehow to gain ground with the trusty Impala, and things looked tricky to say the least. Dean too seemed to feel the rising tension; he was cussing up a storm from the driver seat, constantly looking behind us and trying desperately to speed up.

"This is pointless. You ready? Cause I'm gonna stop soon", Dean said angrily. I gaped at him, mouth open for a second before he turned his glare towards me. "Don't give me that face, just get ready to stop! Get into the trunk and grab something to cut them up with", he snapped gesturing to the back of the Impala.

"Dean are you nuts? There's at least 8 of them back there! And we've got no colt, no backup, nothing. We are the definition of sitting ducks", I practically yelled.

"Thanks for the newsflash Captain Obvious, but unless you've got a better idea you wanna share with the class, this is the plan", he barked. When I said nothing, he gestured once again to the back of the car. Reluctantly, I pulled the backseat down to access the trunk, pulling some knives out for Dean and me. I shot him a look that clearly said, 'if we get out of this alive I'm going to kill you' before handing him his favorite knife. He nodded once, then seemed to steady himself. Just before the Impala came to an abrupt stop, I heard piercing screams coming from behind us.

As we jumped out of the car, I saw that the vamp's truck too had stopped, and they were all screaming and raging over something. I turned to Dean, who simply shrugged and started walking towards the scene with his knife raised high. As we walked closer and closer to the truck, I suddenly realized what had made them stop. At least three of them were laying further behind the truck, the ones I recognized that had been in the truck's bed, and weren't moving. I wondered what could have possibly knocked them off, and why they were so still. Vampires weren't known to be fragile, certainly a little spill off the back of the truck wouldn't have bothered them this much. I mean, the entire clan was so focused on whatever was happening behind the truck that they hadn't even registered Dean or me yet. Approaching them quietly, I had to squelch the shock I felt as I suddenly realized why they were so wholly distracted by the scene. The vampires that had been in the truck bed were now laying in the middle of the highway, their heads completely severed off. Dean seemed to realize this at the same time I did, and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What the fuck", he cursed under his breath; I just shrugged. Staring, I tried to figure out what could have done this, and I know that Dean was doing the same. As we stood thinking, suddenly the remaining vampires began screaming and falling to the ground. Glancing at each other, we ran forward to see what the hell was happening just as a girl appeared out of nowhere on the side of the road. She reached the vamps before we did, running through and quickly injecting each of them with some sort of syringe. I furrowed my brow even further, quite a feat at this point, as we finally caught up to the group. Seeing us, the girl threw up her hands and started speaking quickly.

"I know how this looks but you both are just gonna have to bear with me for a minute before you start screaming. These aren't humans, and they're really quite dangerous. So it would be in your vested interest to just turn your asses around and pretend this never happened. Kay?" she spoke with a clear authority that came from having given the same spiel over and over. I knew it all too well. Clearly Dean and I had stumbled upon another hunter, a female hunter. She didn't look the type though, and I could tell it was throwing Dean for a loop. Realizing that we'd been staring at her for a while, I cleared my throat and put my hands up as well.

"Actually I think we can help you", I said, carefully stepping towards her slowly. She threw me an endearing smile that made me pause a second.

"I'm sure you think you can, but trust me sugar these guys are nothing to be messed with. I've got this, so hurry up and hightail it outta here", she said flashing another one of those smiles. I felt my knees go weak, and I couldn't help but chuckle. If I weren't so cued in to what had just happened I was certain she would've just charmed me into leaving. Dean caught up from behind me and hit my arm.

"Man she's good", he said. "Don't worry honey, we're hunters too. We just wanna help you clean up this mess". She raised an eyebrow.

"Hunters huh? Prove it", she challenged. This time it was Dean who raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, he showed her the anti-possession tattoo he had over his heart and I did the same. Satisfied, she nodded and returned to her work. She grabbed a large knife I hadn't realized was near her and handed it to me, looking directly into my eyes. I just gaped for a second as the streetlight hit her eyes and I saw just how beautiful they were. The palest blue I'd ever seen, surrounded by deep black eyeliner and a fan of lashes. If I were the romantic type I'd say they took my breath away. Dean however just scoffed and spoke loudly, interrupting my thoughts.

"One little tattoo and you're handing us a knife? Word of advice, don't be so trusting. Not everyone's as friendly as us, and you're pretty much asking for a knife in the back", he said smugly. She turned her attention to him, giving him the deadliest smile I'd ever seen and getting closer to him than even he was comfortable with.

"Trust me you wouldn't get within a foot of me 'honey' ", she mocked. Dean scoffed and frowned, but clearly disturbed by her threat. I chuckled.

"Now I've given each of these lucky vamps enough dead man's blood to paralyze them for a while, but I don't like to take any chances. My arms are dead sore from climbing that damn tree, so how about you guys Marie Antoinette the rest of the bunch and I'll start burning the others?", she continued dragging one of the freshly decapitated bodies to the side of the road.

"Tree?" I questioned. She nodded proudly.

"Yeah tree, but let's save the explanation for later, okay?" she said, dragging the others to the shoulder. I nodded, and joined Dean in working on the other vampires while she started burning their bodies. As we all silently worked, I couldn't help but sneak glances at her every so often. It was clear she was beautiful, even while she sweated and grunted her way through burning corpses. She didn't look like the typical hunter type. Most female hunters kept their hair short, preferring to keep it out of the way I supposed, but she had hair that reached most of the way down her back even though it was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wasn't clad in any leather jackets like I'd come to expect either. Rather, she wore a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that had a Metallica emblem on it, and a red long-sleeved flannel over the top. On her feet were a pair of mid-calf combat boots that looked worn as hell. As we all finished our tasks I could practically feel Dean's irritation radiating off him. I don't think he liked being one-upped and beaten to the pack, especially by a girl. I laughed internally, he was just going to have to get over this one. The girl brushed off her hands as the last body burned, and turned to face us once more.

"Thanks guys", she said sincerely. "Like I said, that would've really sucked to have done all alone. Not to mention it would've taken forever. So thanks". Dean seemed to be a little less pissed after her thanks, and even waved his hand as if it were nothing. Rolling my eyes, I returned my attention to the girl in front of us.

"So, the tree?" I questioned. She grinned like a proud child, and explained animatedly.

"I know they always come by this way, every night at around the same time. So I set up a surprise for them tonight. I climbed all the way up over there", she motioned to a tree on the opposite side of the street, "and tied on one end of my wire, and then climbed all the way up to this tree," she motioned to the one we were standing under, "and held the other side. As soon as they drove by I knew I'd get at least a few of the assholes that always stand in back. And after they all stopped I started firing some arrows dipped in dead man's blood at the rest before climbing down", she concluded.

I had to admit that was a brilliant plan by all accounts. Dean was right, the girl was good. Dean whistled low, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Even I gotta admit, that was good", he said, clearly impressed. She grinned wider.

"I know", she said. I smiled at her obvious joy. Then I frowned.

"Are you hunting all alone? Where's your partner?" I questioned. I watched carefully as her face fell slightly, before she replaced it with a cool mask. It was only just a second, but I could tell her partner was a sore spot for her. Oblivious, Dean frowned too and asked,

"Yeah where is he?" Now she out rightly frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a partner, but if I did I wouldn't just assume it was a man. I managed to pull this off alone, without a man", she pointed out hotly. Dean scoffed, clearly peeved.

"I don't know about you, but I see two men that just helped clean up your mess", he seethed. She opened her mouth ready to fire back before I interjected.

"What he means is, we know how dangerous hunting alone can be. Hell, hunting's dangerous in general, but hunting alone is practically suicidal. You really don't have anyone to go with?" I placated her quickly. No way was I getting caught in some feminist debate between my brother and some hunter chick. Honestly, at this point I'd side with the girl; she kicked some major ass. She seemed to calm down a bit before shaking her head decisively. I tried not to look sympathetic, as I was pretty sure this girl wanted nothing to do with anyone's pity.

"Well why don't you stick around with us a while, help us out?" I proposed gently. Immediately she started shaking her head at the same time that Dean whipped his head to look at me.

"Helping who now?" he practically yelled, glaring at me. I didn't know what it was about this girl, but the thought of her out hunting, alone, made me sick. I was intrigued by her, and I wanted her to stick around longer. She gave Dean a dirty look, and punched his arm somewhat playfully.

"Firstly, you would be lucky to have me around pretty-boy", she snapped as Dean crossed his arms and glowered. "Second", she continued, looking at me, "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. I work better alone anyways".

She walked over to the vampire's truck and started it up, but climbed down to grab her stuff. Dean snorted.

"Hey, honey? Big chance that rig is stolen. You may wanna think of finding a new ride soon, or your ass is gonna be covered in orange in no time", he sneered. Clearly he did not like to be snubbed by some girl, even if he didn't want her to come in the first place. She smiled that deadly smile again as she threw her bow and arrow and her knives into the truck bed. She tossed a canvas bag, much like mine, into the bed as well before pulling something out of it. She held up two license plates and a screwdriver, before busying herself switching them with the old plates.

"From my old hunk of junk", she said airily as she replaced the old ones. I couldn't help but laugh at the sheer shock on Dean's face. He turned to me, seemingly at a loss, and I just shrugged.

"She's good", I explained. He frowned at me and re-crossed his arms like a kid who got scolded by his mother. I laughed again before looking at the girl once more. She was tossing the screwdriver in the truck bed, and heading towards the driver's door when I spoke up.

"You really sure you don't want to join us? We could really help each other out", I said hopefully. She raised an eyebrow, and I felt my face get hot. I hadn't meant that the way it'd ended up sounding. "With hunting. Obviously" I amended quickly, clearing my throat. She nodded with a knowing look on her face, and even Dean chuckled. I felt the blush stay on my face, and I just cleared my throat again wishing someone else would say something. Thankfully, the girl took pity on me and shook her head once more.

"Nah I'll pass", she said. I felt myself beginning to panic as she stepped back towards the truck. I didn't want her to go, chances were I'd never see her again, and the thought of her out hunting, alone terrified me. So I searched my brain, wanting to think of something to delay her leaving. After a second I blurted out,

"Hey!" She turned and gave me a questioning look, pausing with her hand on the door handle. I racked my thoughts, trying to think, eventually letting my curiosity take hold. "What's your name?" It was something I genuinely wanted to know, but hadn't gotten the chance to ask. She smiled and I felt my face pull into a smile as well. Dean seemed curious, but kept looking between the girl and me, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Cecilia", she said simply. I smiled. It fit her so well.

"Nice to meet you Cecilia. I'm Sam, and this is Dean", I said gesturing to each of us. She stepped closer to me, causing every nerve in my body to stand on end, waiting for whatever was about to happen. She smiled and flicked her eyes up to my lips before speaking.

"Sam huh? Thanks for your help tonight", she said genuinely before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on my cheek. I flushed. Her lips on my face made me feel like an electric current had run through my whole body, centering in on that one spot. I managed to nod dumbly at her, never breaking eye contact. After what felt like an eternity, she turned to nod at Dean.

"Thanks to you too pretty-boy", she said, stepping into the truck. "See you 'round", she said finally as she drove away into the night. Dean and I stood and watched her leave before looking at each other. Shaking his head at what I'm sure was a dopey look on my face, Dean and I headed to the Impala. I tried, in vain, to reign in the immense disappointment I felt after finding that Cecilia had indeed left. The likelihood of us crossing paths were slim, and somehow I wasn't okay with it. Dean looked at me with an exasperated look as I sat in the passenger's seat.

"What?" I questioned. He just shook his head again and turned the key in the ignition.

"You look like a damn puppy", he grumbled.


End file.
